After the accident
by Agatha Little
Summary: Shuichi's cousin was in a car accident and her mother died. He and Hiei help her out during the days and Hana and Hiei can't help it... they are falling for each other. A secret is revealed. Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

**After the accident**

**  
**The young girl picked up the newspaper and walked back inside her empty apartment. A few weeks ago her mother would have greeted her as soon as she opened the door, but that won't happen again. She dropped the paper down onto the small table in front of her TV and went to make herself a cup of strong, black coffee. Minutes later she was sitting by the table. She wanted to read the newspaper, but as soon as she saw the head line, the main article her tears started running down her face once more.

"After the fatal accident

The accident that happened five weeks ago was a tragic one as we all know. Mrs. Tanaka, kind teacher and loving mother, lost her life when a drunken driver ran into her car, when he crossed the red light while going 100 km/h. Mrs. Tanaka's funeral was held in the old Japanese style, since she always kept to our traditions. Her daughter, Hana Tanaka, the 18 year old college student, who was also in the car when the accident happened, still lives alone in their old apartment. She refuses to move to any one of her relatives, saying that she will not leave her home. She still has to take some medication, since the scars she received were almost also fatal to her body, and the fact that she only learned about her mother's death was after she woke up from her coma, two weeks ago wasn't helping her process the information as the doctors would liked it. Some of her classmates stated that since she's back in school she keeps to herself, unlike before when she was a happy, carefree young woman. This journalist only hopes that young Miss. Tanaka will get herself together and after this small back- out she'll continue her life from where she dropped out."

She didn't read the article of course, she only had to look at the picture of their old car to know that it was about their accident. She hated it that the media was putting it's nose into her business. She didn't need all the attention, she only needed a nice, warm bed and some time to calm down. But she had to go back to school, her so called family forced her, the only one who stood beside her was Shiori Minamino, Shuichi's mother. She said that she should rest for a while. She even offered that Shuichi and one of his friends, some kind of Hiei or something, would stay with her until that happens, but again she refused. The young girl didn't want to be a burden to others, but even after she told her aunt all that the woman insisted for the boys to visit her every afternoon. A knock came from the door and soon it opened. Shuichi stepped into the apartment followed by his friend.

"Good afternoon Hana!" he greeted her smiling. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think!?" the girl snapped back, even though she didn't want to be rude with him.

She just learned to lock away her emotions, it was easier that way. The red haired boy didn't get offended by her comment, he knew the rough stage she was going through, he himself loved Mrs. Tanaka as much as he loved his own mother. He quickly said something to his friend, Hiei and disappeared into the kitchen to unpack the lunch Shiori made for the three of them. The short, dark haired boy, dressed in a long black cloak sat down on the couch, but his eyes never left her form. He had grown to kind of like this girl. She was like a broken toy that can be repaired; you just need to work with it for a little while. Sure Hiei wasn't exactly what people call a sociable person, heck, he hated most of the humans and he didn't plan to change his mind just for one mortal female.

"Get yourself together, woman!" he growled at the pink haired young girl, who still kept watching the television in front of her.

She didn't answer, she never did. No matter how many times the demon growled at her, mocked her, once even a compliment left his mouth, but she didn't pay attention to either of them. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Kurama/Shuichi walked back into the room with two full plates of his mother's best meal. Hana glanced up at him from the corner of hes eyes and silently watched the two boys while they were having their conversation.

"They called me from the school, I have to leave early." said her cousin. "Hiei you stay here and keep a close eye on her! Okay?"

Well it wasn't really a conversation since the black haired boy didn't answer his friend, he just nodded silently and turned his attention to the plate placed in front of him. He was always silent; that was the main aspect Hana liked in him. He was the only one who (almost) completely left her to be in her own little world, remembering her past, suffering in the present and thinking of the future. The redhead threw a goodbye towards the two of them from the front door before it closed up behind his back. That was it, they were left alone, but Hana just couldn't think of it at the moment, the picture was still glued into her thoughts.

"Eat, woman!" said Hiei glaring at her.

"Not hungry!" she replied lazily.

"You didn't have a bite all day! Eat or I'll force it in you!"

Just how in the world did he know that she didn't eat that day? Was he psychic? Can't be! They don't exist! She was getting a bit hungry so she took the chopsticks and started to finish up the food. Hiei watched her, he watched her movement like always when he was at her house. Kuruma always caught him staring and smirked but the black haired, fire demon just glared at him every time... but now... Now he was alone with the girl, Shuichi no where in sight or hearing range, there was no way for him to appear again, out of thin air. The demon leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees as he kept secretly watching her. Hana was too wrapped up in her thought to notice him.

"Why do you want to kill yourself?" he suddenly questioned in a dark voice.

"Whaa?!" he glanced up at him, clearly surprised. "Where did you get that from?"

"You thought about it!" he snapped at her.

She thought for a moment. The only time she wanted to die was right after she found out that she lost her mother. That was the only time and even than she only thought about it, she never considered doing it... but back then she didn't know Hiei, she didn't know that he was Shuichi's best friend. She wasn't even attracted to him until her cousin forced them to spend an afternoon together. Well that went pretty well, okay... it was a bit surprising that it went so good considering the facts about both of their lives. Hana took a deep breath as she continued to finish off her food when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Glancing up her eyes met Hiei's. She was taken a back a bit, she never expected him to be so close to her, ever. She tried to lean back to get away from him, even if she felt comfortable, but fire demon's hand on her shoulder prevented her movements.

"What the hell, Hiei?" she questioned, not really understanding his actions.

"Shut up, Hana!" he snapped back at her before he leaned down to her level and deeply kissed her rose red lips.

She tried to push him away from her face, she struggled to get free, but all of her attempt was in vain. Hiei kept up the kiss until she relaxed somewhat, and then he pulled away, but he pulled her into a thigh hug, keeping her still for a second.

"I should sue you for sexual harassment!" she growled up at him.

"You can't!" he laughed bitterly. "I'm a demon, I don't even exist officially in this world!"

"I know!"

"You're stupid woman!"

She got fed up at that comment and punched him in his chest. Well she tried to at least, he caught her arm way before she could do it. Hiei glared down at Hana, almost daring her to make a bad move again; which she happily did. She pushed herself away from his body and jumped up onto her legs. Heading to the kitchen she didn't even glance back at the fire demon. She knew that he was watching her, keeping a close eye on her as always. The door slammed shut behind her and Hana slowly let her guard down. Her eyes glow in an unnatural purple color as she opened them after exhaling deeply. The only good side of that God damned accident was that her father's powers awoke inside her body, even if that meant that her human mother died. One last tear fell down the side of her cheek as she leaned on the counter.

"What are you doing in here?" the male demon questioned opening the door.

He felt her energy change, he thought she did something to herself. Luckily no, the only thing that happened that a new chapter in her life started, and this time the main character in it was stronger in every way. Hiei's eyes widened at the sight of her new form. He could hardly believe that it was her when she stared back at her with those wonderful purple pupils. She slowly turned her head and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"No wonder I always had pink hair!" she laughed before turning back to the black haired demon. "What was that kiss about?"

"I felt like it!" he shrugged.

"Do you feel like you want another one?"

she stepped closer to him, leaning her body into his. He held back a growl when she kissed him, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, keeping him in place. A smirk soon appeared on his face as he too started to enjoy the kiss.

"I need to fix my bandages!" she purred when she broke their kiss.

"I'll help!"

That was probably the only time when Hiei wanted to help someone, but hey... maybe he can get a reword from the new demon afterwards. After the accident indeed a new chapter begun. She lost her family, lost her humanity, almost lost her entire live but at least she can learn about the father she never met and live a strong life, with the man that was following to her room at the moment. Hopefully it will turn out right. She knew that he would never say that he loved her, he knew that the fact was true for her too. They didn't need to say the three words, they already knew they were true.


	2. Chapter 2

Things happen, no matter how much we don't want them to. Like That accident that killed Kin Tanaka, loving mother of her 18 year old daughter, Hana, who was still in the hospital bed. She was in a coma and not even the doctors knew when she'll wake up. Her mother's funeral was more than two weeks ago now, and no one could even begin to imagine how would she react if she would wake up. There were only two relatives who knew she'll live; Shiori Minamino and her son Shuichi. Like every day the redhead boy stopped by the her room after his classes where finished, but this time he came with a friend. He was rather short, dressed in all black; the nurses stepped out of his way, like his presence was just pure bad luck.

"Hiei!" he heard his friend call out to him. "Please stop scaring the workers and follow me!"

The black haired boy/demon just growled and mumbled some cursed words under his breath before stepping into the semi lighted hospital room. The first thing he laid eyes on was the bed in the middle, by the wall and the young girl who was sleeping on it. Kurama or Shuichi as the humans knew him didn't tell him anything, mostly not the reason why he helped out that woman, but Hiei had a feeling that he'll find out of it soon. He went over to the window and sat up on the windowsill, closing his eyes and trying to block out the surrounding. He didn't know why he had to follow Kurama to a hospital, all he knew that the ill woman was close to the other demon's heart, almost as close as his mother is.

"Why don't you come closer to Hana, Hiei?" he heard Kurama questioned again.

He glanced up at him, trying to figure out why the fox had such an unexplainable request towards him. Finally he shrugged it off and went to sit in the other chair that was placed next to the bed. He looked over the woman. Long pink hair, pale white skin, nicely curved body, and a tattoo on her right shoulder. He recalled on seeing that tattoo, but he could not figure out the lace where he did. The dragon that bites into it's own tail, the symbol of both the human and demon alchemists; but all of them died long ago. Almost twenty years ago died the last demon alchemist. He couldn't remember the name just a promise he had to make, and he knew that one day he'll have to do as he was asked to do so.

"You don't recognize her, do you Hiei?" the redhead questioned while staring at his older cousin. "You don't know who is her father, am I right?"

He blinked a few times before returning her attention to the girl. At a second look she was somewhat familiar to him, like a long lost companion or something. Her hair color and the curves of her face did remind him of one certain demon scientist. He was of the alchemist's clan also but refused the family's way and crossed over to the human world. Some say he died right after, others say that he got himself a family, again others think he's just out in hiding somewhere from his past. Hiei didn't know what to believe in.

"I don't recognize the woman, fox!" he stated suddenly, tearing his eyes off of her. "Who is she?"

"Like I said she the daughter of a semi powerful demon, C class I think. The scientist, Hideki! The one who moved here! I thought he died, but I was wrong. Your, let us say friend, wasn't the last one of their kind, Hana is, even if she's just a half breed!"

"You can't be serious, fox!" he kept staring at the girl. "This can't be the daughter of that man!"

"Her powers will wake up shortly after she does! Losing her mother will be a great tragedy and shock for her body and mind. You'll see!"

They didn't say a thing, they just kept silently staring at the girl, whose eyes slowly opened....


	3. Chapter 3

"She can't be that man's daughter! There's no way!" Hiei thought as he watched Kurama help the girl sit up.

She woke up a few days ago and was still weak on her knee, and well that bad news didn't exactly help her condition either. The hospital robe hung from her thin body and the bandages under it, around her stomach and chest shoved completely. She wasn't anything like her father, the scientist as the other demons called him, just that hair color and the tattoo showed some relations between the two. The fire demon just wondered how the stupid humans didn't start asking questions about her hair, there's no way that a normal human can have that color. But her eyes... her eyes were just like a mortals eyes. Dark brow and deep, the most beautiful eyes he ever saw, well not like he would admit that to anyone.

"Hiei, please help me out!" he heard Shuichi call for him. "Keep her steady, I'll go get the nurse!"

The black haired demon slipped off of the windowsill where he usually sat and walked over to the girl's bed. Laying a hand on her shoulder he held her back from falling forward to the floor. She was out of it, just staring at the ground with a glassy look in her eyes. She was fully out of it, but after a minute or two she looked up at him, then her eyes wondered across the room in a questioning matter.

"Where's Shuichi?" she questioned like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"He went to get a nurse, woman!" he stated a bit shocked, but of course he didn't show it.

What the hell was wrong with her? One minute she looks like she's about to pass out, die and in the next she's having a "conversation" with him? He didn't know what to think. Then the door opened again and the fox demon stepped into the room. He didn't seem shocked that she was awake, he was more like pleased to see that Hana was in her own mind again. Maybe he knew something that Hiei didn't? Maybe.... he'll just have to find out about it later. The nurse followed Kurama soon, almost hiding a injector in her hands. Hana didn't see it, but Hiei sensed that she did suspect something as her brown eyes narrowed over the nurses body. She woman stepped back a bit, clearly shocked by the silent third degree.

"What's going on here, Shuichi?" she questioned from her cousin with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothing Hana, just calm down a bit!" he said, but his words weren't true.

And Hana knew that. She glared at the nurse, who in her state just kept stepping backwards all the way to the door. It looked like she wasn't used to patients acting like that with her... well either that r she was just new in the hospital, a freshly out of school nurse. She kept turning her head from one male to the other. Hiei didn't care for her, he just held Hana's shoulder, still keeping her steady and gazed out the window, he clearly wished to leave already. While Kurama was trying to talk some sense into his cousin, trying to calm her down enough so the young nurse could give her the medicine, or whatever was in the injector. The girl just kept glaring at the nurse until she said something about getting a doctor and left the three of them to be.

"What was in that thing, Shuichi?" the pink haired girl growled at the fox.

Hiei couldn't help it, his smirk just grew wider and wider as he listened to his friend trying to explain the medicine's effects to the girl, who continued to ignore reasoning with her cousin struggled to get out of the fire demon's hold. Hiei didn't notice but his grip on her shoulder become stronger and stronger all the way to the point where the female was wincing in pain. Hana wiggled out of his hold finally and tried to just down from her bed. Trying meaning that as soon as her feet touched the ground her body collapsed under her own weight and fell forward. Kurama grabbed at her arm and pulled her up to his level quickly, holding her steady as she regained her composer.

"What did just happen?" she questioned, still grabbing on Shuichi's forearm.

"You're not as strong as you think you are Hana!" he stated sadly.

Both demons knew what exactly was going on in her body and both of them also knew that simple human medicines won't reverse the effect of her father's demon blood. Her other half was awakening slowly but surely. Kurama helped her back on the bed while Hiei took his usual seat, but this time his eyes weren't scanning the scenery, no... they were narrowing the girl. Her look didn't change yet, in fact that will be the last thing that will, but her personality, well of what he heard from the fox was already changing and a more daring, dangerous side of her was awakening.

"I think it's time we tell her!" Kurama turned her attention to the demon sitting on the windowsill.

"Tell me what?" she bugged into their conversation.

"Guess so!" Hiei sighed.

Her cousin turned to face Hana again. He sat her down on the bed and pulled a chair next to it before he started to explain everything to her. Hana watched and listened, silently trying to understand everything that she heard. Maybe her life just begun, after her accident....


	4. Chapter 4

"You actually think that I'm so gullible that I'll believe what you're saying!" she growled at the two demons when Kurama finished his speech.

It wasn't a big surprise, no sane person would believe something like that for the first time. Humans don't even believe in demons in these centuries, so it wasn't a big surprise to either of the boys that she thought they were crazy. The fact that she survived the accident wasn't enough proof for her that she was a half demon. She never knew her father, yet she never asked about him from her mother. It was a bit strange for a girl her age to be so... well I can't think of a word to describe it. She's just too boring!

"You have to believe me Hana!" Kurama tried to explain everything once more. "You're the last of the alchemist's clan!"

"You already said that!" she snapped at him. "What you didn't explain yet is how in the world could I be a demon? I don't have any powers, and I look normal too."

Kurama glanced at Hiei. Maybe it was time to tell her about their real identities too... after all they weren't humans either. Maybe if they show her their powers Hana would believe him. But how they do that? She can't leave for at least the next three days, and they can't turn into their demon forms in a human hospital. Things weren't going the way he wanted them to move and he was loosing her trust with every passing minute. Sure Kurama could imagine how hard it is for an eighteen year old girl to find out that she's a half breed demon, but still, they didn't have enough time.

"Let us say that I believe you guys!" she thought out loud and the redhead's head snapped up, eyes searching for his questions. "What are my powers then? What can I do?"

Shuichi was caught. He knew a lot of things, he knew what her powers were, but saying things like "You can turn rocks into gold!" was just too absurd at the moment. She would surely laugh at them. He slowly raised from his seat and went to the door. He told Hiei to explain it to her until he got back from the bathroom. Well the black haired demon didn't care much, he just kept staring out the window, completely ignoring the pink haired girl on the bed.

"Hey! Are you going to answer me?" she questioned.

"I don't plan to, woman!" he growled under his breath.

Unfortunately for him she heard it. Anger raised inside her gut and without thinking she jumped in front of the fire demon, grabbed him by the collar and dragged his face close to her own before hissing a few unwanted words to him. Then she dropped him and stepped away from him. Hiei blinked a few times. What on earth just happened with her? One minute a sweet little girl was sitting on the bed, and in the next one all he saw were a pair of light pink eyes staring into his own. He felt like he saw then before, somewhere, at a time, but he couldn't recall anything of them. Hana was still standing there shocked, holding her hands to her mouth as a dark red liquid dripped past her fingers. Blood.

"What did you do?" Hiei questioned when he noticed the small puddle on the floor.

She must have bit her tongue at a point. He didn't know for sure. As a sigh left his lips he jumped off of the windowsill and went to get a glass of water, while the girl sat back down onto the bed. Everything was blurry, the minutes washed into each other in her eyes. The only thing she knew was that for some reason Hiei made her annoyed and that anger wasn't natural. No, she was always patient, nothing like this ever happened.

"Drink this and clean your mouth!" Hiei stated holding a glass of water towards her.

Hana took it and slowly drank all of it. The door opened and Kurama stepped in once more. She glanced up at him, her eyes already returned to their original brown color. The fox demon just stared at the two of them. He didn't know what happened while he was away, he just felt a strange energy for a moment, but that already disappeared. He saw the blood on the floor, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Okay!" Hana said slowly. "I believe you... not what?"

"Now we teach you what you need to know!" Kurama smiled. "Right Hiei?"

The black haired demon just nodded as he kept his eyes on the female. She was something different, something he would have never expected of a half breed, and he found her slow transformation fascinating. He'll just have to stay by her side and watch closely as she turns into a demon. He wanted to watch it, watch the transformation from up close. At that point he didn't even understand why, all he knew that he had to know her final state, he had to see the demon inside her.


	5. Chapter 5

She dropped her body back on the smooth, green grass of the Makai forest as she panted for air once more. She was exhausted and neither Kurama or Hiei wanted to give her more than five minutes to catch her breath. They both said something about enemies and the spirit world, but she didn't exactly pay attention to them. She was more focused on the fact that her body changed completely, well almost, there weren't any drastic changes, just her eye color, but she felt something build up inside her, some sort of strange power.

"You're not listening again, Hana!" she heard her cousin mumble as he glared at her figure.

She couldn't help it, she was about to fall asleep. Those two needed some sleep as well, they didn't take a break since they came to the demon's world, or however they called it. A lot of things happened since then. They mostly trained, but a few of her father's old friends found out that she was alive and went to visit them, all saying that he was a strong man, and a good friend. She didn't exactly knew him so the comments just flew right past her. She didn't care.

"Would you listen to me for a second?" Kurama tried to catch her attention again.

"No!" she growled.

Turning onto her side she managed to face Hiei. He looked like he was sleeping; eyes closed, breath even, figure peaceful. It wasn't the first time she saw him sleep, but the sight always was so magnificent for her that she couldn't look away. Kurama left with a sigh after he realized she wasn't going to listen to him. Her eyes were glued on the demon beside her.

"Stop staring at me, woman!" he stated darkly, eyes still closed.

"Sorry!" she chuckled. "I guess I spaced out again."

She turned on her back, trying to calm down and fall asleep for a while. She needed the rest, after all her cousin made her train more and more each day. She was getting frustrated with Kurama not letting her rest for just a day or two, but luckily that wasn't the case that day. She could just lay in the grass with her "beloved" demon, who – truthfully – wasn't paying any attention to her, but that didn't bother her. Hana closed her eyes, and slowly started to drift off into sweet slumber when a huge amount (about a bucketful) of water was splashed down onto her. She gasped for breath from the cold air and jolted up into a sitting position. Glaring up at the culprit she hissed out one name. The person wasn't frightened from her voice, in fact it only made the black haired demon smirk.

"Wake up call!" he stated with a wide grin.

Putting the bucket down on the ground he turned towards the house with the thought of going inside. That is until the girl jumped on his back, sending the both of them falling face first on the ground. He growled, the sound coming deep down from his throat.

"You'll pay for that, woman!" he growled once more before continuing his "war" with the newly awakened female demon.

"No I won't!" she laughed.

Her clothes stuck to her form from the water that was spilled on her just a minute ago. She stood up and sprinted inside the house. On the way she had to pass the kitchen, where her cousin was cooking something for himself, and probably his two companions. She ran all the way up to her room, slammed the door behind her and locked it instantly, to keep Hiei out. Too bad he had other ways to get inside the room, through the window. Which is exactly why he was standing in front of the mentioned object smirking towards Hana.

"You got to be kidding me!" she wined when she saw him.

Her hands were trying to unlock the door, though it was a bit hard since her back was facing it. Meanwhile his smirk grew wider and wider by the second as he approached her. She smiled weakly, knowing that she lost their fight this time. Soon he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to himself. His lips covering hers in an instant as he kept guiding her body towards the bed.

"There won't be any more training today!" Kurama shook his head downstairs when he received the demon's mental message.

"At least I'll have time for the garden!" the fox smiled to himself as he headed out to the backyard with a cup of coffee in his hands, leaving the two to their business.


End file.
